Un hibou dans la tanière d'un dragon
by Airog
Summary: Harry est négligé par ses parents, qui se concentres sur son frère, le soi-disant survivant. Cependant sa vie chance quand il rencontre Naruto, le petit-fils de Gellert Grindelwald. Naruto (puissant ; intelligent) x Bellatrix (bon ; gris) / Harry (puissant ; jumeau) x Delphini (bon) / Hermione x Drago (bon) / Dumbledore dénigrement / James et Lily vivants. / Boruto génération


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga » Naruto » et des films « Harry Potter ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Prologue : L'apparition de l'héritier oublié**

**~ 31 octobre 1981/ Godric's Hollow ~**

Dans une nuit sombre, une silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire, marche silencieusement vers une maison. La silhouette lève son bras avec une baguette dans sa main et instantanément la porte d'enter éclate en mille morceaux.

La silhouette marche tranquillement à l'intérieur de la maison, mais au même moment, deux personnes apparaissent dans un éclair blanc devant la maison.

L'un est un homme, de grande taille avec de large épaule, habillé d'un long manteau noir de laine ouvert, qui descend jusqu'à ces genoux, un gilet sombre par-dessus une chemise orange, un pantalon noir, des chaussures en cuir noir et un chapeau feutre de la même couleur. Il tient sur sa main droite une canne en argent avec une tête de dragon sur le bout et une sphère de saphir dans la bouche.

L'autre est une femme, portant une cape noire avec une capuche qui cache tout son corps.

« Voldemort est donc ici. » Dit l'homme en regardant tranquillement l'entré.

« Oui, une fois que le rat lui avait dit où se trouver les Potter, il s'est vanté de sa future victoire auprès nous avant de partir ! » Expliqua la femme.

L'homme hocha la tête. « Bien. » Il commence à avancer vers la maison, mais la femme lui parle de nouveau.

« Tu veux que je t'aide Naruto ? » L'homme maintenant connu comme Naruto s'arrête et tourne la tête vers l'autre en lui donnant un doux sourire.

« Autant que j'aime que tu sois à mes côté. Il serait préférable que tu restes caché. Les autres pourraient attaquer avant que je n'explique. »

La femme se moqua. « Tu me blesse mon amour ! Je leur trancherais les mains avant qu'ils puissent dire un mot ! »

« C'est bien ça le problème. » Dit Naruto. La femme lâcha un petit rire avant d'hocher la tête et de disparaitre dans un tourbillon.

Naruto regarde un moment l'a où se tenait la femme avant d'entendre du bruit dans la maison. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il rentre dans la maison. A l'intérieur, il remarque que Voldemort est debout dans le couloir, en face du corps inconscient de James Potter et près à le tuer avec un sortilège.

« Maintenant, il est temps de mourir traitre de sang… » Dit sombrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire sadique, ne remarquant pas la personne derrière lui.

Réagissant rapidement, Naruto sort sa baguette de son manteau et pointe droit vers le chef des Mangemorts dans le but de lui lancer une malédiction pour désintégrer son corps d'un coup.

« Dispersion ! »

Une lumière blanche s'échappe de la baguette et se diriger droit vers Voldemort. Malheureusement, celui-ci réussi à tourner à temps pour créer un bouclier et annuler la malédiction. Non pas que Naruto était surprit. Il l'aurait été si l'homme qui a terrifié l'Angleterre pendant des années ne pouvait pas bloquer un simple sort.

Voldemort lança un regard noir à Naruto, mais celui n'était nullement perturbé. « Pauvre fou ! Sais-tu à qui tu oses faire face ?! » Grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Naruto décide de plaisanter. « Hm, voyant voir, un homme laid, qui s'énerve facilement et qui provoque une guerre parce qu'il ne supporte pas les gens différent… Adolf Hitler ? »

« Misérable vers de terre ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Rugis Voldemort en lançant le sortilège mortel vers Naruto.

Seulement pour le voir disparaitre dans un éclair blanc et apparaitre quelques mètres, au pied des escaliers, posé tranquillement comme si rien n'était.

« Qu'elle est se sortilège ? » Demanda / ordonna Voldemort confus et en colère. Il ressemblait à un Transplanage, mais il disparaissait et apparaissait dans un éclair, au lieu d'un tourbillon.

« Tu n'as pas besoins de le connaitre, car tu vas mourir ce soir. » Voldemort resta silencieux sur les mots de la mystérieuse personne avant de lâcher un petit rire moqueur, puis éclate de rire.

« Ah ah ah ! Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai entendu cela, mais tous aux regrettés leurs mots après que je leur ai montré à quel point il était insignifiant face au Seigneur Voldemort ! » Exclama-t-il à la fin. Croyant qu'en disant son nom, la personne tremblerait de peur.

Mais au lieu de ça, il resta indifférent.

« Peut-être, mais tu n'as jamais eu affaire à moi. » Dit calmement Naruto.

Voldemort se moqua. « Parle quand tu le peux encore. Bientôt tu vas me supplier de te… »

« Expelliarmus ! » Cria une voix avant qu'une biche spectrale fonce droit sur Voldemort. Mais celui-ci réussi sans difficulté à parer le sortilège avant que lui et Naruto voient une femme rousse au sommet des escaliers avec sa baguette pointant Voldemort.

Lily Potter, née Evans lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand elle et son mari avaient aperçu Voldemort venir chez eux, elle était restée dans la chambre de ses enfants pendant que son mari rester en bas pour affronter Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son époux seul, mais celui-ci avait insisté, si jamais il n'arriver pas arrêter le sorcier noir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se préparait à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'est jamais arrivé et quand elle a marché vers les escaliers, elle avait vu son mari inconscient, une personne inconnue et Voldemort. Elle avait immédiatement lancé son sortilège vers le sorcier noir, seulement pour être repoussé.

Elle regarde ensuite le mystérieux homme, tout en gardant sa baguette vers Voldemort. « Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous un partisan de Voldemort ?! »

« Sérieux ! Est-ce que vous ne remarquez pas qu'il pointe sa baguette vers moi ? Vous croyez que si j'étais son allier, il tenterait de me tuer ? » Dit Naruto.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Pour sauver vos fesses contre la face-de-pâle ici. » Répondit Naruto en pointant du doigt Voldemort, qui grogna sur le surnom.

Cependant, Lily n'était toujours pas convaincue. « Et pourquoi vous feriez… »

« Serpensortia ! » Exclama soudainement Voldemort, pointant sa baguette vers Lily, puis une lumière surgit du bout de la baguette, suivi d'un serpent qui s'échappe et s'enroule sur Lily. L'attaque fut si soudaine, que la sorcière n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et fut étouffée avant que sa vision s'assombrît.

« Reste à ta place sang-de-bourbe ! » Dit froidement Voldemort avec un sourire sombre, profitant de la souffrance de la femme.

« Incendio ! » Dit rapidement Naruto en laçant son sort de feu vers la tête du serpent et le désintégrant complètement. Cela a permis de relâcher l'étreinte sur Lily qui s'écroule, mais Naruto réussi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les escaliers. Il vérifie ensuite son pouls et lâcha un soupir de soulagement, réalisant qu'elle était seulement inconsciente.

Il lança ensuite un regard noir au sorcier sombre. « Attaquer une famille à cause d'une prophétie, c'est vraiment pathétique, mais qu'est-ce quand doit s'attendre d'un type qui a constamment peur de sa mort. »

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux sous sa capuche. Il pensait que lui seul connaissait la prophétie avec Severus et Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il savait pour sa plus grande crainte. Personne n'était encourant, même ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas encourant.

« Comment es-tu encourant ?! Réponds-moi ou je te ferai souffrir de milles façons avant de t'achever ! » Ordonna Voldemort, même s'il aller le tuer, qu'il répond ou non.

« Tu crois que je vais te dire. Il faut bien plus que des mots pour me faire trembler. » Dit Naruto avant de prendre sa canne à deux mains. « Maintenant, il est temps de se débarrasser de toi... »

« CONFRINGO ! » Cria une voix avant que Naruto se face prendre par une boule de feu et de s'écraser sur le mur du couloir.

Voldemort voit apparaitre trois de ses Mangemorts, qui s'agenouilles en face de lui. Il n'était nullement surpris de leur apparition, depuis qu'il les avait emmenés avec lui pour qu'ils éliminent toutes personnes à l'extérieur de la maison.

« Bandes d'idiots ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avaient par arrêté avant qu'il rentrer ?! » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère.

Celui qui avait lancé la malédiction répond. « Nous sommes désolé Monseigneur, mais nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un apparaîtrait aussi tôt et en face de la maison. »

« Je me fou de vos excuses ! Une fois que j'aurai éliminé ses marmots, je vous punirai pour vôtres incompétences ! » Les trois Mangemorts tremblaient de peur, mais acquiescent tout de même, sachant que leur maître les fera plus souffrir s'ils osent protester.

Voldemort marche sur les escaliers, puis d'avancer vers le couloir supérieur. Une fois hors de vue, les Mangemorts lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, bien que ce n'étaient que temporaires.

Puis l'un d'eux regarde les corps de James et Lily toujours inconscients.

« Que fessons-nous du traître et de la sang-de-bourbe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est évident, ils doivent mourir pour s'être opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Répondit l'un de ses collègues. « Mais avant tout ils doivent souffrir. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui se passe si on utilise le Sortilège Doloris sur un inconscient ! Est-ce qu'ils vont se réveiller soudainement et hurler de douleur ou seulement après s'être réveillés ? »

Le troisième pointa sa baguette vers Lily. « Le mieux c'est de voir. Endo... »

Slash !

Les deux Mangemorts s'écarquillent les yeux de choque ont voyants leur troisième collègue tomber par terre et que sa tête roule à quelques mètres du corps.

« RABASTAN ! » Hurla l'un des Mangemorts.

« Zut, c'était mon chapeau préféré... »

Les deux hommes se retournes vers la voie inconnue, seulement pour écarquiller encore plus les yeux en voyants l'étrange personnage à l'entrée, complètement intacte. Il tient un sabre fin avec un peu de sang, une garde en forme de dragon sur la main droite et la canne sans le haut sur l'autre main, montrant que la canne cachée une lame à l'intérieur.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son chapeau, les deux sorciers noirs pouvait voire sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux blancs argentés hérissés jusqu'aux cou et ses yeux bleu brillant comme le saphir.

« Comment es-tu encore en vie ?! » Exigea l'un des sorciers.

« Inutile que vous le sachiez, je vais vous faire disparaitre. » Dit simplement Naruto.

« TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON FRERE ! FIENDFYRE ! » Dit l'autre Mangemort, invoquant un serpent de feu de taille moyenne qui se jette sur l'adversaire.

Naruto n'était nullement impressionné par le sortilège. En fait, il trouvait ridicule que cette {flammèche} puisse être considérée comme un danger. Mais sachant que Voldemort était là-haut et qu'il pouvait tuer les enfants d'un instant, Naruto devait arrêter de jouer et passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Tu appelles ça un feu. Quelle bonne blague. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est réellement le feu… Impetus Diabolica ! » Dit Naruto en tournant sa baguette.

Immédiatement, une colonne de flamme bleu surgit entour Naruto avant de se précipiter vers les Mangemorts. L'attaque était si grande, qu'elle couvrait tout le couloir, ne laissant aucune chance aux sorciers noirs de s'échapper, qui se font carbonisés en un instant après que le Fiendfyre est été balayé. Heureusement, ni les Potter et ni la maison n'avait subi de dégâts, depuis que les flammes ne brûlent que ce que Naruto considère comme un ennemi.

N'attendant pas que les flammes s'étreignent, Naruto court rapidement vers l'escalier et quand il arrive à l'étage supérieur, il voit Voldemort en face d'un berceau avec sa baguette en l'air.

« AVADA… »

Réagissant rapidement, Naruto se téléporte instantanément derrière Voldemort, la lame levée, prêt à décapiter de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du cou du chef Mangemort...

« KEDAVRA ! »

« MERDE ! »

BOUM !

Naruto fut soudain tiré en arrière par une lumière verte derrière Voldemort. Il réussit à reprendre l'équilibre et avoir le corps du sorcier noir se désintégrer et plusieurs meubles dans la chambre détruit et éparpillé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto se remet de son choque. En regardant le cadavre, il ne restait que de la poussière, une cape sombre et la baguette de Voldemort.

* Le Sortilège de la Mort c'est retourné contre Voldemort ! Mais comment c'est possible ? * Pensa Naruto intrigué.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il rangea sa lame avant de prendre la baguette de Voldemort et de le mettre dans son manteau. Il regarde ensuite les deux enfants, dans l'un pleurait et l'autre l'observe avec curiosité. « J'imagine que vous n'allez pas le dire, hein… »

En regardant de plus près, l'enfant qui pleurait avait une cicatrice en forme de V sur la joue gauche, alors que l'autre avait une en forme d'éclair sur le front droit.

« Tu es un dur pour ne pas pleurer petit gars. » Dit Naruto en regardant le bébé avec l'éclair.

Il entendit soudain du bruit de pas venant des escaliers et se retourne pour voir les parents Potter avec un veuille-homme que Naruto reconnaissait immédiatement.

* Albus Dumbledore... * Pensa-t-il d'une expression neutre.

James et Lily venaient de reprendre consciences quelques secondes grâce à Albus et se sont immédiatement précipités vers les enfants. Ils espéraient arriver à temps et arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement pour voir un inconnu en face des enfants.

James était sur le point de lever sa baguette, mais Lily le retient en secouant la tête, sachant qu'il l'avait sauvé du serpent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Lily, curieuse de savoir où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« L'homme-serpent est mort. Et ne me demandez pas comment. Je sais juste que son sort s'est retourné contre lui. » Cela avait choqués les trois autres sorciers. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'un sorcier aussi puissant et maléfique que Voldemort puisse être éliminé en quelques instant et par son propre sort. Pourtant la poussière sur le sol avec la cape et les enfants qui étaient en vie, étaient les preuves qu'il n'était plus parmi les vivants.

Alors que James, et Lily lâchèrent un soupir de bonheur, Dumbledore plissa les yeux et regarde attentivement l'inconnu avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Toi ! » Exclama Albus en pointant sa baguette vers Naruto.

« Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Cria d'incrédule Lily, avec James qui était aussi choqué de la réaction de leur ami.

« Il s'agit de Naruto Grindelwald, le petit-fils de Gellert Grindelwald. » Révéla Dumbledore a la surprise des deux parents, qui tire à leur tour leur baguette. Ils avaient entendu parler des histoires sur Gellert Grindelwald. Un sorcier extrêmement dangereux, qui voulait que les sorciers et sorcières dominent le monde et réduire les moldus en esclavage. Heureusement, il avait été arrêté par Albus et mis en prison.

« Houlà, c'est plutôt bas comme coup. Je viens de vous sauver la vie et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez. » Dit Naruto en serrant sa poitrine, comme s'il était blessé en cœur. Nullement perturbé par les trois sorciers le menaçant.

« Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvant pas vous faire confiance. Vous pourriez nous avoir sauvés pour mieux nous manipulez et éliminé vos opposants ! » Dit James.

« Ce n'est par-ce-que mon grand-père avait voulu dominer le monde, que je vais faire pareil. De plus, si j'étais vraiment un méchant, le gosse serait en train de chialer comme l'autre. » Dit-il en leur montrant l'un des enfants assis sur son bras gauche, regardant curieusement Naruto.

« HARRY ! Lâcher le immédiatement espèce de monstre ! » Cria Lily avec les deux autres prêts à lancer leur sort.

« Premièrement, si je le lâche il va tomber par terre et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Ensuite... » Dit Naruto en posant Harry sur son lit sans que celui-ci ne le quitte des yeux. « Si je suis effectivement un monstre, je serais entrain de pointer ma baguette sur lui et vous ordonnez de sortir de mon chemin avant de partir avec votre fils. » Finit-il avant de s'assoir sur une chaise près du berceau.

Voyant que le petit-fils de Gellert n'allait rien faire, James et Lily se précipitent vers leurs enfants et lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais quand ils voient les blessures sur leurs fils, ils se retournent vers Naruto.

Voyant leur expression, Naruto lève la main pour les arrêter. « Avant de me crier dessus, quand Voldemort est mort, il y a eu une explosion, puis certains meubles ont éclaté et des débris aux blesses vos enfants. » Les deux parents étaient septiques, mais en regardant l'état de la chambre, ils ne pouvaient que le croire.

Dumbledore décide de finalement poser une question et regarde le petit-fils de son ancien ennemi / amant. « S'avez-vous sur laquelle des enfants Voldemort a visé ? »

Naruto leva un sourcil à la question, mais secoua la tête. « Non, il était de dos. Tout ce que j'ai vue c'est une lumière verte avant que son corps ne se transforme en poussière. »

« Je vois. James, Lily, je voudrais examiner Harry et Corry. » Demanda Dumbledore. Les deux époux hochent la tête et tendit les garçons. Dumbledore inspecta soigneusement les garçons, surtout leurs blessures, puis il sort sa baguette et l'agita sur chaque enfant. Bien que tout le monde ait remarqué que la lumière brillait plus sur le frère de d'Harry.

Eh bien Dumbledore ? Les garçons vont bien ? » Demanda Lily avec inquiétude.

« Oui Lily. Tout va bien. En fait, je suis fière de vous dire que Corry Potter est celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! » Proclama Albus heureux. Surprenant les deux parents avant que le bonheur les envahisse.

Naruto cependant plissa légèrement les yeux. « Sur quelle supposition ? Comment un enfant d'un an, peut-il battre un puissant sorcier, là où des milliers ont échoués ? » Les deux parents étaient un peu contrariés du commentaire du petit-fils de Gellert, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être d'accord.

« C'est l'amour ! L'amour que Lily a pour ses enfants. » Expliqua Dumbledore avec un doux sourire.

« Moi ! C'est moi qui ai protégé mes enfants ! » Dit la rousse, stupéfiée de cette révélation.

Encore une fois, Naruto n'était pas convaincu. « Touchant, mais si c'était le cas, beaucoup de gens seraient protégé contre les mauvais maléfices et les sorciers noirs n'auraient qu'à ranger leurs baguettes. » Dit-il, en se souvenant de sa propre mère. Bien qu'elle l'aimait, cela ne lui avait pas protégé contre les sortilèges.

« C'est par ce que Lily a un grand pouvoir magique et un véritable amour pour ses enfants. Cela a créé une protection sur les enfants, qui l'ont protégé contre la magie noire, même le Sortilège de la Mort. » Expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

Lily se sentait à la fois heureuse et émerveillée. Son amour pour ses enfants les avait protégés contre la mort. James était aussi heureux que l'amour de sa femme a pu sauver ses enfants et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il se sentait un peu triste que son propre attachement pour les enfants n'a rien fait.

Naruto se moqua intérieurement. * En d'autres termes, les autres mères n'aiment pas assez leurs enfants. * Il savait que sa femme les ferait souffrir pour se commentaire. « Et pourquoi lui et pas son frère ? »

« C'est évident ? Corry à V sur la joue. V pour la victoire. Cela pourrait aussi signifier V pour Voldemort. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Et Harry ? Il a une cicatrice sur la tête en forme d'éclair. » Questionna Lily.

« Probablement juste une cicatrice qui l'a frappé quand des décombres sont tombés sur lui. » Dumbledore a dit d'une expression neutre. « De plus en vérifiant les enfants, j'ai découvert que la magie du jeune Corry était plus grande et plus pure que son frère. » Ajouta-t-il en louant l'enfant, ce qui n'échappe pas au jeune blanc.

« Et c'est sur sa que vous concluez ? Ah ! Pour un homme de 100 ans vous n'êtes pas très futé ! » Se moqua Naruto.

Dumbledore ne fait pas attention. « James, Lily vous devez entraîner Corry pour qu'il se prépare au retour de Voldemort. » Dit-il, choquant les deux parents, alors que Naruto avait une expression neutre.

« Mais Voldemort est mort ? Il ne reste que des cendres. » Répondit James en pointant du doigt la poussière sur le sol.

« Malheureusement le vieux dit vrai. Voldemort à créer des Horcruxes, ce qui maintient son âme sur terre. » Expliqua Naruto, surprenant les trois autres sorciers, mais pour différentes raisons.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? Mieux encore, comment connaissez-vous les Horcruxes ?! » Exigea Dumbledore en plissant les yeux. Il savait que Tom devait revenir, mais il ignorait comment. Pourtant le petit-fils de Gellert le savait lui.

Il était possible que Naruto est lu le livre {Secrets de l'art le plus sombre}, qui était le seul à en parler, mais Dumbledore l'avait enfermé après que Tom l'est utilisé, il y a presque 40 ans. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Naruto est obtenue ses informations par quelqu'un, mais les seules personnes qui connaissaient les Horcruxes étaient lui-même et Horace Slughorn. Aucun des deux ne lui diraient, sauf peut-être sous la tortue pour ce dernier.

Utilisant ses capacités Legilimancie, il essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Naruto pour connaître la réponse et d'autres secrets, mais à sa surprise il ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce qui est plus choquant, c'est qu'il ne ressentait aucune agitation magique dans Naruto, ce qui signifie qu'il n'utilise que sa simple volonté pour le repousser. Comment c'est possible ?!

« Inutile mon vieux, mon esprit est beaucoup plus puissant que ta magie. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire narquois, sachant ce que le vieux directeur avait tenté de faire. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai une espionne chez les Mangemorts. Elle était assez proche de Voldemort pour qu'il lui dit ses secrets les plus sombres. Malheureusement, Il ne lui a jamais dit où il a caché les Horcruxes ou à quoi ils ressemblent. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda cette fois James.

« Vous ne me croirais pas si je vous le dis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la verrez très bientôt. » Dit Naruto en lâchant un petit rire, imaginant leurs visages quand ils découvriront qui elle est.

« Très bien, mais vous devais nous rejoindre au Ministère de la Magie, pour expliquer ce que vous fessiez chez nous et comment Voldemort est mort. » Dit Dumbledore en lui donnant un regard dur.

« Très-bien. » Répondit Naruto en haussa les épaules, nullement intimidé par l'expression du vieux sorcier. De toute façon il devrait y aller.

Il était sûr qu'après cette nuit, les choses aller devenir plus agitée.

**Prologue : Fin**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
